


如虹

by ParisianRed



Category: UNINE (Band), all77
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisianRed/pseuds/ParisianRed
Summary: 要相信，天总会亮。
Relationships: 何昶希/夏瀚宇, 嘉羿／夏瀚宇, 李振宁／夏瀚宇 - Relationship, 管栎／夏瀚宇, 陈宥维/夏瀚宇
Kudos: 9





	如虹

1、

夏瀚宇走上来时，嘉羿的烟还没抽完。

美术馆大厅和地下陈列室都禁止吸烟，烟雾报警器安在高得离谱的吊顶中间。来这里的人都喜欢在某个自以为所有问题都解决了的时刻抽上一口，把烟头像女人的屁股一样踩在大理石板上。大厅中央杵着一圈螺旋形楼梯，通往最高处一个不到三个平米的玻璃延伸台，旁边是整个馆内唯一一扇能打开的窗户。两个月前也有人曾经沿着楼梯走上来过，礼貌地对他笑了笑。

“天不好，”他说，“又在下雨。”

现在夏瀚宇就站在当时陈宥维的位置上。他的运动服拉链一直拉到喉咙，颧骨边的淤青还没褪，嘴角肿了一块，都是被人打的。夏瀚宇不说话时总低着头，用运动帽帽檐挡住眼睛，涩得像个高中生，初次见他的客人都以为他还是个雏，要他的价也比别人高出几倍。

“你清楚规矩。”

夏瀚宇没有说话。大厅里的灯又熄了三排，供电系统的控制引擎不断发出低沉的嗡鸣。嘉羿把火掐灭，转过身，盯着夏瀚宇。他的身体薄得像张纸，风吹一吹就会留下痕迹。夏瀚宇点了一下头，模糊不清地说了第一声谢，第二声还没出口，被嘉羿扯过领口按在墙上。

“为什么你他妈的不能给自己一个机会？”嘉羿一个字一个字地说。

“没有机会。”

夏瀚宇的声音很轻，轻得嘉羿快要忘记那个凌晨两点在酒吧门口朝他砸啤酒瓶的人此刻站在自己对面。五年前，戴耳钉的男生猛然从街角路灯下冲出来，灯光染黄了一片银色的细雨，针一样绞透他身上每一寸紧合的布料，只有遮住眼睛的额发漏出一缕缝隙，眼神锐得像刚开刃的匕首。

“为了一个何昶希，你命都可以不要。”

嘉羿扣住他的手腕，不再控制声音里的歇斯底里。他用一只手从对方腰间探进去，扯下松松垮垮的运动裤。

“这次又是为了谁？你他妈就非要这么下贱是不是？”

夏瀚宇没有反抗，任由那几根手指隔着一层软布描摹，揉碾，探入。他胳膊上的筋脉起伏如波，时而暴现，又渐渐没入肌肤。嘉羿贴在他耳边说话，潮湿软热的气流沿着侧颈没入领口。他的阴茎被握住，快速地摩擦着，让他喘不过气。温暖的口腔吞没了他的呻吟，有什么东西进入了身体，深得连灵魂也像悬停的指针一样在短暂的永恒瞬间中悄无声息地湮灭了。

嘉羿把夏瀚宇按在墙上干了两次，第三次蒙住了他的眼睛。单薄的身体被拖动着移开一段距离，他听见那些液体淌到大理石上的声音，像一条小溪流。有几次夏瀚宇别过头去，试图躲避对方的亲吻，遭到更粗暴的啮咬和顶弄。猛然间，他的脊背抵上细腻冰冷的巨大硬物，不规整边缘冲撞着赤裸的足底、腿侧和凹陷的肋骨，降临人世的灾厄在福音中炙烤着贫瘠的土地。

高潮过后，眼前的布被扯开，人造光激得夏瀚宇止不住流泪，空虚的静谧弥漫在深色地毯与石柱构筑的空间内，低空漂浮着灰色的烟雾。他的身后，雪白的石膏雕刻出宏伟威严的赫拉科勒斯像，希腊神裸露的性器被后穴反复吞吃吮吸。他抬起头，摆放打火机和烟盒的乳白色石台上立着一块方尖碑，上面工整地刻着兰波的诗：

我是那旅行者，走在密林间的大路上；  
水闸的喧哗，覆盖了我的脚步。  
我长久的凝望着落日倾泻的忧郁金流。  
我会是一个弃儿，被抛在茫茫沧海的堤岸；  
或是一位赶车的马夫，额头碰到苍天。  
小路崎岖，山岗覆盖着灌木。  
空气凝固。  
飞鸟与清泉远在天边。  
再往前走，就到了世界尽头。

在嘉羿点烟的空隙里，他盯着这首诗看了一会儿，转头望向窗外。

雨一直下，淹没了城市。流浪者的夜没有边际。

2、

曾经有过很好的日子，人们总是这么认为。

像是在小区里放风筝被狗追着咬的时候，坐在发霉的教室里念书的时候，和一个自恋的傻逼谈恋爱上床还不带套的时候。不管怎样，总有一些时候会让人自我感觉很好，以为自己可以从庸俗中脱离出来，以为自己和其他人比起来有多他妈与众不同。

而事实是，越是审美趣味低级的人越容易沉浸于自我满足，并且越是容易自我满足的人越是难以发现现实世界残酷而平凡的真相：只有当一个人成为了商品，他才会拥有价值。

夏瀚宇第一次意识到这点是在高档住宅区宽敞的地下车库，何昶希的父亲给他一张十万元的支票。他接过来，用几根手指攒着它，大脑在一片死一样的空白中异常清晰地理解了社会运行的唯一准则。直到对方的劳斯莱斯从视野中消失，他才把支票举起来，想要通过数一后面的零来确认自己究竟受到了哪种程度的羞辱。这个时候，电梯的门响了，何昶希从里面走出来，给了他一个巴掌。

系腰上那根黑色的GUCCI皮带时，夏瀚宇不经意想起了这件事。几天前留在后背和腹部的淤痕已经开始褪去，像是落日燃烧的灰烬，像是飞鸟遗落的影子，像是所有已经或者即将离开他的东西逼迫他面对无法填补的空洞。月亮升起来的时候，一些温柔的疼痛会从空洞中模糊地涌现。

李振宁站在外面等他，手指间夹着一杯Dry Martini轻晃。几个过路的姑娘来搭讪，得到一个绅士而不失分寸的吻手礼。不远处，舞池里飘着红色的灯光，男男女女用持续不断的晕眩麻痹他们无法逃离痛觉的感官神经。只要待的时间足够久，就能猜到周围每个人在想什么，人与人之间的吸引、推拒、迷恋和厌憎都是最为简单的把戏。

可惜夏瀚宇好像从来不懂这些。李振宁舔了一下嘴唇，他看到对方撑着发软的双腿穿过走道，险些站立不住。远处的金属鼓点和人群的喊叫声像潮波暗涌，不断把他往漩涡中心推去。李振宁靠在墙上，玩味地打量着他。

“其实黄嘉新把你介绍来，我是有点惊讶的。”

他的声音很柔和，说话时眼神掠过他空荡荡的领口。

“你不像是为了钱什么都做的人。”

夏瀚宇没有看他，也没有接他的话。李振宁抿一口玻璃杯中的酒，把夏瀚宇搀起来，手自然地搭上对方的腰，像搂着第一次进酒吧的女生一样在他耳边低语。

“这也没什么，”他说，“当婊子自有当婊子的乐趣。”

他牵着夏瀚宇的领带走进舞池，看起来比一对真正的情侣更亲密。把手伸进西装口袋之前，李振宁轻轻吻住对方的耳垂，夏瀚宇几乎跪倒下去，被对方顺势揽在怀中。埋在身体里的东西昆虫像一样抖动起来，逼着被文明驯化的可怜人重新还原成一只享乐动物。擅长忍耐的本能帮助他生生挺过了这阵情潮，嘴唇咬出的鲜血和身下溢出的液体逐渐地改变着他脸上显而易见的冷漠。

李振宁低头吻夏瀚宇的喉结。

“听说你学过音乐？”

他第二次把手伸进口袋，终于如愿听见一声深重的喘息。他的雏妓已经染红了唇颊，难耐地闭着眼睛。

“会唱歌，是不是？”

夏瀚宇抬起头，含住李振宁的手指。周围嚷闹的人声像无数根生殖器刺激着感官，让人想起楼道里回荡着永不止息的蝉鸣，遮掩深夏每个白昼城市间林立的欲望。他的身体违背意志强烈地起着反应，在自我厌恶的浪潮不断起伏的间隙里，一阵电钢琴和鼓的和音昂然贯穿阴翳的吉他和贝斯，宛如一道扭曲的彩虹浮现在黑色的柏油马路，沥青倒映出一小片黏稠的天空。

“要我唱给你听么？”

他轻声说。在对方偏过头的瞬间吻了上去。

在这里，没有人不渴望性爱。

酒店里的灯把皮肤染成暗色，夏瀚宇跨坐在李振宁身上，每晃动一次，就有更多酒液从胸口汇流到交合处。断断续续的歌声夹在呻吟间，那是一首他小时候很喜欢的明星唱的歌，那个明星发行了三四张专辑后整容失败，身材走形，渐渐被人淡忘，前年曝出和经纪人出轨，公司欠了三千五百万的债。

“你在每个男人床上都叫得这么好听，还是只在我的床上发骚？”

李振宁一下一下捅着温暖的软穴，肆意索取挥霍娼妓的泪水与世间一切欢愉，而他不解风情的小情儿在颠簸中依然不遗余力唱每一拍的音准，执着到不可理喻，勾得人想听那些变了调的音和哑下去的声。世界被淹没，只剩一片颠簸汹涌的情欲之海。在这片海中，一个瞬间清楚显现地出轮廓，伴随枯死的金盏菊，滚烫的热风悄无声息拂过脸颊，云雀高歌着冲入金色的火焰，像一滴泪要亲吻天上明亮的太阳。他静静地看了会儿，忽然伸手抓住那截纤细的腕骨，含在嘴里，试图留住一片温暖的羽毛。

做到最后，夏瀚宇睡着了。有整整一个礼拜，他躺在床上闭着眼，始终无法入睡。在那些浸泡在神经刺痛和昏沉混沌的梦里，他一次又一次见到那个过气的明星，站在高处，举起双臂，背对天空，像自由的飞鸟。那天早上，在他翻过栏杆从楼顶跳下去之前，电视里反复在播一则寻物启事。他打开房门，沿着老旧的楼梯往上走，一边走，一边给唯一一个二十多年来每天都鼓励他的那个粉丝留下最后一句话。

我走了很多弯路，他说。

可他哪里还有什么粉丝呢？那个人是他的母亲。

3、

过了两天，夏瀚宇重新回到他租的房子里。从口袋里掏出钥匙，捅了三次才打开门，抬头是刚刚走到门口的陈宥维。

“今天不用加班？”

夏瀚宇手里的钥匙掉在地上。

陈宥维踩着浅蓝色棉拖鞋，睡眼惺忪。他个子很高，像一支细船的桨，不动声色撑开沉默空气中凝固的水痕。

“早点回来挺好，菜也不用再热一次。”

夏瀚宇低下头，捡起钥匙，径直走进厨房。他打开冰箱，第一层放着新鲜的蔬菜和肉，第二层是牛奶和全麦面包，第三层有一只白瓷碗，里面是去了籽的冰镇西瓜。

两个月前，陈宥维从他们合租的公寓里毫无征兆地离开了。在他想起这件事的同时，没有陈宥维存在的那两个月忽然从无数个让他几乎习以为常的日夜中凹陷下去，记忆断裂又重组，所有拼不回去的部分慢慢开始变得不再真实。

他把冰箱门合上，拧开水龙头，在被仔细清理过的不锈钢水池前安静地站了一会儿。水流不断冲打在几只塑料袋上，里面的五花肉和冻带鱼正在一点点融化，变软，腐烂。垃圾桶里的酸味在封闭空间中弥漫，那块被剩下的披萨正在任由霉菌和蛆自由地生长。

放在冰箱里，也会变质。没有什么东西可以免受侵蚀，它们总有一天会改变原本的模样，总有一天会面目全非，总有一天会在黑色的虹光中消亡殆尽，化作亿万光年外遥远的一瞬。

夏瀚宇重新低下头，把领子的拉链拉到顶，挡住半张脸。陈宥维从身后抱住他，温热的呼吸打在他颈脊上。夏瀚宇推他的手臂，挣扎没有得到应有的效果，有什么又薄又硬东西挤塞进他的手心。

陈宥维松开那张银行卡，“这里是一万。”

“买你一次，”他平静地问，“够不够？”

死一样的沉默似乎没有尽头。陈宥维不愿再等，他伸出手，把对方压在穿衣镜上，双唇覆上紧抿到渗血的嘴唇，隔着缝隙轻柔地舔咬蚌的内壁。夏瀚宇仰起头，远处垃圾桶里的那块披萨骤然占据了颤晃的视野中央，红色的番茄汁淌在面粉底上，黑色的蘑菇和微波炉里炸裂的奶酪拼接成超越框架的几何图形，被冻坏的火腿像一根不完整的鸡巴，充斥着关于性和埃利亚学派的美学隐喻。

吻落下来，沿着夏瀚宇的肩胛骨向下蔓延，轻柔地像在吻一片雪。陈宥维的手指贴着对方瘦削的骨架，滚烫的呼吸灼过他的小腹，上面布满星星点点的牙印。对方的性器被他贪婪地用来索取喉间溢出的呜咽，一次又一次，他玩弄他的手法像玩弄一个女人，在高潮的临界点停下，却把人拥在怀里，指尖蘸着甬道里的液体碾磨晕红的乳头。

夏瀚宇在流泪，没有发出一点声音。他看着那块披萨，等待着一个可以分辨现实与梦境交替的讯号，等待着燃烧的方舟宣告毁灭文明的献祭，等待着卡珊德拉的预言消散在死水的迷雾里。陈宥维捧起他的脸，亲吻他的泪水。

“不开心吗？”

他的笑容是天父所赐予人类的万千馈赠中最完美的一件，刺入血肉也会留下温暖的幻觉。

“跟我睡。”

夏瀚宇缓慢地迎合着对方的吻，一点点感受黑色漩涡如何将他吞噬。或许在这个无人知晓的世界上，他想，在这颗即将被彩虹色糖果淹没的悲伤行星里，只有逃离潮汐引力的海水不会下坠。失重的躯壳在月面漂浮，赖以生存的介质被抽离，进入时间错倒的无声永恒。

而那些春日里的星星永远地消失了。它们像奶油一样融化，滴落在他指尖。

4、

弹钢琴的夜里，他总会做梦，像一把盐融化在心脏深处，不着痕迹地搅拌。

有时候穿过拥挤的走廊，有时候在天上飞，有时候从弥漫着烟雾的舞台上跳下来，下面是一片粉红色的灯海。许许多多的人喊着他的名字，他一声也听不见。

“你是爱我的，”他听见自己说，“因为，我是爱你的。”

夏瀚宇放下手中的话筒，醒了。他睁开眼睛，被梦境侵蚀的现实塌陷下一块，而他站在漫天的金色彩条和荡起灰尘之间，在两个全然相反的世界里，在现实和梦境虚幻的夹缝中，反复寻找自己的位置。

夜总是格外漫长。

他沿着台阶往上走，脚步声回荡在陈列艺术的水晶棺边。

“你还是来了。”

说话的人倚靠在阿芙罗狄忒纯白的石雕前，轻轻勾去唇边的红痕，摇晃的钻石耳坠像刀刃斩下的一片月光。夏瀚宇只知道他叫管栎，就连这个名字，也不过是醉月下朦胧而短暂的一隅。

“我找嘉羿。”他说。

管栎笑了一声，很轻。他偏过头，手指在雪白的浴袍腰带上转了一圈。银色月光打湿天鹅的羽毛，他撩起耳边的碎发，踝骨上的细锁链漏出清脆的响。

“他不在。”

末了，手指点一点自己的唇心。

“只有我。”

只有，我。

夏瀚宇别开视线，不敢看他垂下的眼睛。湖水里的涟漪荡开一圈，又一层。他转过身去。

“告诉他我来过。”

“这就要走了？”身后的人柔声低语。

夏瀚宇站在原地没有动。银链声流沙般响起，像一盘倾洒在水晶碟子里的碎珍珠。对方轻轻握住他的手，纤细的手指蹭开他的掌心。他回过头，迎上来的是一个嵌着暖色的吻。

“你逃不掉的。”

管栎松开他，用舌尖舔去唇边的红印，空气浸渍了醉人的炼乳香。他的手指一点点勾过去，小心捏起对方的裤链，带着几分纯真的无知。夏瀚宇想起来，他原本不叫管栎。管栎是嘉羿为他取的名字。

“后悔吗？”

管栎笑起来，他总是过分容易地看穿小孩的心思。

“我知道，不是你的错。”他轻轻缠住夏瀚宇向后躲开的腰。

“当你爱一个人，”他说，“你就会想，要是没有他，我是不是还可以在这个明亮的世界活下去。”

他贴在夏瀚宇的胸口，半透明的软绸纱丝袍从他肩上滑落。

“还差四万，对不对？你弟弟的手术费。”

夏瀚宇的手被握住了，坚硬的金属弯钩划破他的手心。他知道对方在做什么，却不知道他在想什么。管栎吻开他几乎嵌入血肉的尖齿，吮去他嘴唇上渗出的红色。

“你看，”他抚过对方肋骨的淤青，手腕上的齿印和胸前的红痕，“你还不知道自己被多少人爱着。因为你从来就不关心人类，也不关心你自己。”

被陈宥维磨破的乳尖在管栎的手指间拧动，夏瀚宇闭着眼睛，敏感的身体禁不住颤抖起来。

“很疼吗？”

管栎仰起头，注视着夏瀚宇，看着他的泪水不断淌在那些脆弱的皮肤上，汇成一条晶莹的小溪流。

“我不知道，”他一遍遍地触碰那些伤口，“我从来没被爱过。”

暗云遮住了月色，在神像与人之间投下一道深重而分明的影。管栎吻着夏瀚宇的性器，一点点诱导迷路的小孩踏入开满白花的失乐园，温暖的泉水从花朵间汩汩涌出，化作交错缠绕的丝线，只要吸入比苹果酒气泡还要柔软的空气，就会忍不住做一个手指触摸天空的梦。

“好脏，”对方的声音忽然在他耳旁响起，比冰还冷，“你好脏。”

夏瀚宇来不及睁开眼睛，狠狠摔在大理石板上，血从额头滴落在诸神脚下。他扶着栏杆站起来，抬起头，看了他一眼。管栎在白色的祭台上晃动抬起的脚尖，静静地笑，像温柔又残酷的月光。

“记得告诉他，你来过。”

夏瀚宇没有回头。他的背影一片片碎在玻璃的反光中，像一个再也无法拼凑的梦。

梦醒时，重新恢复寂静的墓园落下几片黑鸦的羽毛。管栎靠在维纳斯像胸口，习惯性撩开自己耳边的碎发，仔细遮住那对不知所踪的钻石耳坠。有一会儿，他偏过头，茫然地舔去指甲上对方留下的精液。在他手心里有一抹血痕，像占卜时剩下的最后一片玫瑰花瓣。

“他是爱我的。”

他喃喃低语，对环绕展厅的12个监控摄像头露出怜悯的微笑。

夜色无尽，残月褪去光芒，隐入雾里，重新回到属于它的云间。

5、

“很久很久以前，一个村庄里的牧羊人在寻找他走失的妻子。”

夏瀚宇读字读得很慢。

“牧羊人走进森林。森林问他，你要去哪里呢？牧羊人回答，我要去找我的妻子。森林说，你的妻子去了世界上最遥远的地方。牧羊人问，世界上最遥远的地方在哪里？森林说，我很孤独，如果你愿意陪我玩捉迷藏，我就告诉你。牧羊人陪森林玩起了捉迷藏。森林藏起了他的心，带他来到一片大海。”

他翻过一页。

“牧羊人乘上船。大海问，你要去哪里呢？牧羊人回答，我要去找我的妻子。大海说，你的妻子去了世界上最遥远的地方。牧羊人问，世界上最遥远的地方在哪里？大海说，我很孤独，如果你愿意讲故事给我听，我就告诉你。牧羊人给大海讲述他出生以来的一切所见所闻。大海留下了他的回忆，带他来到一座高山脚下。”

他又翻过一页。

“牧羊人登上高山。高山问，你要去哪里呢？牧羊人回答，我要去找我的妻子。高山说，你的妻子去了世界上最遥远的地方。牧羊犬问，世界上最遥远的地方在哪里？高山说，世界上最远的地方就在我身后。我很孤独，因为从来没有人来到这里，你是第一个来到这里的人，我要送你一份礼物。牧羊人很高兴，他接过礼物，翻过山，眼前出现了一座坟墓。”

“牧羊人把花放在墓前。他失去了心，感觉不到爱，因此也感觉不到痛苦；他失去了回忆，忘记了妻子的模样，因此感觉不到悲伤。他打开高山送给他的礼物，获得了无尽的财富和无尽的快乐。牧羊人过上了幸福的生活，在他的后半生里，他拥有一切的自由，世间的美好都围绕在他身边。只是偶尔，不知道为什么，他觉得很孤独。”

故事结束了，他合上书，帮病床上的男孩压好被角。刚一转头，胡春杨的手又伸出来，不断揉蹭脸上的纱布。细嫩的手指很快被一双更温暖的手握住。

“医生怎么说的？”

胡春杨把手抽回来，不高兴地动了动，白色被单上消毒水的气味扑面而来。吊瓶里的水只剩最后一点了，夏瀚宇用手弹了弹软管里的气泡，回头看到胡春杨在床头柜上摸索什么。他伸手不动声色地移开刚倒的热水和削苹果的刀，只见对方从旁边拿起一支笔，又摸来一张纸。

“昨天何医生教我画画了。”

夏瀚宇凑过去，纸上有好几堆分散的曲线。

“这个是狗，这个大狗，这个小狗。这是房子，这是人，这是青草，这是雨滴。上面是太阳，月亮，星星，还有彩虹。”

胡春杨得意地仰起头。夏瀚宇仔细端详这些胡乱不清的线条，在对方的头上揉了一把。

“可以啊胡春杨。”

“等做完手术，”胡春杨说，“我也想去美术馆看看。何医生说美术馆里有油画，有雕塑，啥都有。”

“这些东西多没意思，”夏瀚宇笑起来，“去游乐园啊，还有动物园、海洋馆，那才好玩。”

“怎么没意思，”胡春杨嘟囔了一声，“我就觉得有意思。”

病房外传来敲门声。一个穿着白大褂的医生走进来，看了眼挂空的吊水瓶，利落干净地抽出胡春杨手臂上的针。

“何医生，”胡春杨用手按住酒精棉花，“我哥就在美术馆上班。”

“是吗，真厉害。”何昶希温柔地为胡春杨做检查，没有看一眼房间里的夏瀚宇。

“他还会唱歌、弹钢琴呢。”

“嗯，我们杨杨以后比他厉害十倍。”何昶希小心地为对方更换纱布，“记住了，明天做手术，现在一定要注意卫生，不可以用手碰眼睛，不可以随便动这块纱布，做得到吗？”

夏瀚宇低着头凝视那张纸，一言不发。

“胡春杨家属，”何昶希站起来，走到门口冷冷地叫他，“出来一下。”

两人一前一后穿过走廊，走进电梯，出来又爬了一段楼梯，谁都没说话。何昶希推开门，天台的风大，他点了好几回烟，打不着火。夏瀚宇走过去帮他挡风。

“你知道我最讨厌什么吗？”

何昶希终于开口了。

“我最讨厌你这种自以为是的态度。你以为你是谁？”他艰难地吐出一口带着烟草味的空气。“一个人自我感动了很爽是不是？凭什么以为他不会恨你一辈子？”

夏瀚宇沉默地看着远处高架桥上缓缓移动的车流，它们在阳光下反射金色的光芒。风从雪白的被单和床单之间穿过，涌向他们，从嘴唇吻到指尖。什么都有，什么都没有。夏瀚宇重新低下头，注视脚下若隐若现的光斑。

“为什么就不能再等一等？”何昶希的声音发颤。

“没有机会，杨杨等不起了。”夏瀚宇转过身，垂下视线。“何医生，”他第一次这样叫他，“可不可以别告诉他。”

“那我应该告诉他什么？”何昶希扯过他的衬衣领，“什么叫没有机会？谁没有给过你机会？夏瀚宇，我看你就是自己活腻了，你要找死，你不把自己当人，你就是活该！”

夏瀚宇抬起头，手指轻轻擦去对方脸上的泪水。

“哭什么？”习惯性地，他伸出手环住何昶希的腰。

“等杨杨的眼睛好了，”他低声说，“能不能带他去一趟美术馆。他们不会收你们钱。”

何昶希抬起的手就要往夏瀚宇的脸上挥。挥到一半，忽然勾住夏瀚宇的脖子，狠狠吻了上去，像要把他的心咬碎。

曾经有过很好的日子，人们总是这么认为。他们总是做梦，一遍又一遍唱那些记不住歌词的老歌。好多桥段，好多都浪漫。好多人心酸。

好聚好散。

风声渐停，烟灰落在地上，悄无声息。夏瀚宇缓缓推开他。

“你去忙吧，”他指了指对方口袋里不停震动的手机，“忙完早点回家，菜也不用再热一次。”

何昶希踩灭烟头上最后一点火。离开前，他仿佛听见一句轻声的话水汽般消融在阳光里。

“我也走了很多弯路。”

6、

胡春杨安静地坐在床上，仰起头面对窗户，只能感受到一点微弱的亮。在混沌的灰雾里，忽然有什么从高空迅速地下落，像一只展开翅膀的飞鸟，在天地间自由高歌、俯冲，奔赴看不见的远方。

楼底传来一声闷响。短暂的沉默后，他听见女人的惊叫和男人的喊叫声。楼道里急促奔跑的脚步、嘈杂的议论、担架滚轮和地面碰撞、摩擦发出的金属刺声从远处响起，又渐渐消失在另一个远处。

病房的门被打开了。胡春杨回过头。

“杨杨，”何昶希走进来，关上房间的窗户，拉上窗帘。

“你哥有事先回去了，让你早点睡，不要乱跑。”他说。

胡春杨听话地在床上躺下。他听出对方的声音有些沙哑。

“何医生，”他小声地问，“是不是出什么事了？”

昏暗的房间里，只能听见水滴落在纸张上的啪嗒声。或许在某个黎明到来之际，他将明白此时回答他的这片沉默和过去与未来所有凝集在黑夜中的寂静具有全然不同的含义。

何昶希拿着床头柜上的那张纸。“申请”，“志愿捐献”，“角膜”，所有黑体字扇动起蝴蝶的翅膀。

纸上还有好几堆分散的、胡乱不清的曲线。

大狗，小狗。房子，人，青草。雨滴，太阳，月亮，星星。还有彩虹。

它们围绕在那个名字旁边，像一片片交错的雪花。

温柔的吻。

End.


End file.
